Users tend to travel with their mobile device to repeated destinations or events (e.g., calendaring events). Although users may naturally repeat their behavior, such as using the same mobile devices, sensors, or apps and parking in the same garage(s), their tendency to perform the same set of actions may not always be the best course for the target destination given circumstances or environmental events that are dynamically changing.